


Wild Hunt - Retaliation

by Deserett



Series: Wild Hunt | Дикая Охота [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Tragedy/Comedy, Witches, demigod - Freeform, fairy tale, адюльтер, оборотни, средние века
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Мальчик-оборотень осмелился пробраться в замок мужчины, который безуспешно охотился за ним много недель. Что за небывалая дерзость? Нельзя так дразнить чужой голод и остаться безнаказанным (и не съеденным). Однако у оборотня появились серьезные причины для беспокойства за жизнь мужчины, так как то, чем они занимались на охоте - невинная забава по сравнению с тем,  что для охотника уготовила тайно влюбленная в него женщина, опасная женщина...





	1. Chapter 1

\- Охотник, - хрупкий мальчишка скинул оленью шкуру и на двух ногах приблизился к смертному одру. Но пройти свою метаморфозу полностью он не успел: за ним гнались все егеря Замка вместе со сворой собак, он не ушел от этой жесткой погони целым и невредимым – голова его и грива были окровавлены. И когда он обратился из зверя в человека, тяжелые хрустальные рога с его гордой головы не исчезли полностью. Он придержал их одной рукой, наклоняясь к безжизненному телу охотника, такому же белому, как ложе, на котором тот покоился. - Гаспард... почему ты здесь? Ты слышишь меня? Прости, ты не знал моего имени... я и сейчас не могу его выдать. Но я тот, кого ты звал «Каро»[1]. Гаспард... Почему уста твои мертвенно сини, а глаза открыты и недвижны? Куда утекли соки жизни, что питали тебя всю зиму и весну?

В могучем теле бился пульс, а в серых глазах – жила душа: был охотник бессмертен, хоть и не ведал о том до сих печальных пор. Но не мог он ответить своей любимой добыче, мальчику-оборотню, погруженный будто бы в сон, в болезненное оцепенение, в ужасную колдовскую летаргию, похожую, слишком похожую на смерть.

Подросток стоял долго, склонившись и всматриваясь в глубокие невидящие глаза – даже за пеленой сковавшего его дурмана они не остекленели – но ответа дожидался тщетно.

Он ушел, к великому огорчению и отчаянию разъяренного охотника, живого, но запертого внутри омертвевшего тела, однако ушел недалеко и ушел не насовсем: спустился в тронный зал.

\- Кто ухаживает за ним? - вскричал волшебный полуюноша-полузверь в бешенстве, скрывавшем его растерянность и горе. - Где лекарь, когда он так нужен?! Где знахари и коновалы, где бездельники-монахи, зря проедающие свой хлеб во славу вашего лживого единого бога? Куда подевались все?!

Прибежавшие под хозяйскую опочивальню егеря смешались, опешив от таких дерзких речей, и не посмели тронуть оленя, беззащитного обыкновенно на охоте, но столь устрашающего теперь в гневе. Один из егерей смиренно пробормотал что-то о замковом управителе и совсем отбившихся от рук рабов, после чего все они поспешили ретироваться обратно во двор.

\- Замковый управитель? А это еще кто?! Не раб, не челядь? Почему я не знаю? - разозлился Каро уже не на шутку, обнаружив, что за время болезни хозяина в Замке начало твориться черт знает что.

Он успел изрядно потратить свою злость на беготню по зубчатым стенам и башням, ведь он был серьезно ранен стрелами егерей, гнавшихся за ним до самого Замка, но успешно забыл об этом. Наконец, обшарив всё в наземной части, он спустился в подвальный застенок. И нашел управителя спящим в комнате для допросов, мордой в стакане доброго эля.

\- А? Что? Я ничего не сделал! - замахал руками этот тщедушный лысый человечек в богатом зеленом кафтане, когда Каро его бесцеремонно пихнул в бок рогами. - Челядь молится в часовне, а я, а тут, я... это... Это всё Клодия, клянусь богом, клянусь святым архангелом, это Клодия, провались она лучше сквозь землю в тот день, как появилась тут!

\- Клодия? Кто такая Клодия? - спросил Каро уже конкретно нетерпеливо, чувствуя ужасную слабость и боль в пораненной голове и шее.

\- Да племянница хозяйская. Или крестница. Или кто ее там разберет. Дочь двоюродной тетки Леона, отца Гаспарда, что чуть не постриглась в монахини, не снеся позора, а девочку хотели отдать крестьянам или голодным лесным волкам, или цыганам... Но Леон сжалился, отправил бесприданницу на обучение в Лондон, в пансион благородных девиц, а потом он умер, наш драгоценный старший хозяин. Молодой Гаспард вернулся из крестового похода, чтобы похоронить отца со всеми почестями – и Клодия, тоже приехавшая на похороны, как прибилась к нему, так и живет, с последних февральских морозов да по сей день, – словоохотливый управитель заткнулся, увидев налитый кровью взгляд оборотня. Громко высморкался, скрывая ужас, и поспешил закончить рассказ: - В южной башне она, заперлась в башне. Сидит не выходит днями, причитает над дядюшкой. Ночью оплакивает его, оплакивает и ухаживает. Пиявок ставит, банки какие-то с горячим целебным паром, травы варит, не хуже той старой ведьмы из Анси, и припарки делает, чтоб облегчить его состояние. А утром опять запирается, чтоб не видел никто ее горя.

\- Пиявок, говоришь... - Каро перестал его бодать рогами и стремглав умчался наверх. Четыре башни у Замка, в трех он побывал, а южную в спешке и не заметил – не было там двери, только высокое окно, из которого свисала веревочная лестница, но свисала хитро, не до самой земли.

Искал человек-зверь потаенные двери, дергал за держатели потухших факелов, остукивал каменную стену, спускался в запертый винный погреб под башней, ловко умыкнув у вновь спящего мордой в кружку эля управителя ключ – но ни люков, ни наспех заколоченных досками брешей не было, как не было предательского пустотелого звона камней. Только окно, только веревочная лестница. Один вход и один выход.

Хотел он дождаться ночи, чтобы подкараулить и поймать ведьму за совершением гнусного ритуала, но слишком занемог, растратив последние силы, и, объятый болезненным жаром, вернулся в лес, к сородичам, чтобы залечить свои раны.

 

* * *

 

[1] Caro – любимый (ит.)


	2. Chapter 2

Прошла неделя в ожидании самых дурных вестей, затем еще одна. Но ничего не происходило – охотник спал в своей постели с открытыми глазами, слабый пульс прощупывался в его шее, а на болезненно посеревшем лбу изредка выступал холодный пот. Напуганные монахи бормотали о сильном колдовстве и отказывались его отпевать и соборовать, а аббат и вовсе объявил щедрое вознаграждение тому, кто снимет с хозяина Замка черную порчу и сглаз.

Тем временем из Кале приплыл торговый корабль: в Замок привезли турецкие шелка, венецианское стекло, зеркала и двенадцать юных французских плакальщиц. Клодия велела поднять заморские товары в свою башню, плакальщиц же поселили в монастыре под Замком, и каждую заутреню они собирались в часовне, дружно оплакивая хозяина, ни живого ни мертвого. Еще через неделю на робкое замечание управителя о том, что из дюжины плакальщиц осталась только половина, на него громко и грозно шикнули – и он замолчал и отправился дальше топить свое горе в крепком эле.

Наконец по прошествии месяца в Замок вернулся Каро. Был он мрачен и бледен как смерть под стать своему охотнику: оправился от ран, но страшно исхудал. Ветвистые рога его не исчезали более с головы, утяжеляя наполненный горечью взгляд, и помутнели, утратив дорогой хрустальный блеск.

\- Где она? - спросил оборотень отрывисто, безошибочно разыскав управителя в сыром подвале.

\- В опочивальне хозяйской. Не скрывается более, ни днем, ни ночью. Ведьма!

\- Ведьма, - повторил Каро, с неожиданным подозрением взглянув на управителя. - Но ежели ведьма... почему не схватят лживую дрянь, не предадут очищающему огню костра?

\- Дык ведь... наследница она! Единственная, кто осталась в роду.

\- Единственная? Разве по вашим человечьим законам не положен наследник? Мужчина, а не презренный внебрачный ребенок, не чужая дочь-бесприданница, - тонкий и миниатюрный, он угрожающе надвинулся на управителя, и тот попятился в неподдельном испуге, хотя в обычной ситуации спокойно мог дать мальчугану сдачи. - Говори, чего еще я не знаю, холоп! Ты помогаешь ей? Она бесстыдно соблазнила тебя, дурака старого, девичьими нетронутыми прелестями?

Управитель затрясся в ужасе, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, но по его красноречивому, весьма затравленному взгляду Каро всё понял.

\- Проклятье! Всюду ложь, грязь и предательство! Гаспард, почему ты не убил меня, не подстрелил на нашей Дикой Охоте до того, как я узнал, что вы, люди, хуже безглазых блох, вшей и слепней... - он миновал тронный зал, ненароком обратив внимание, что длинные пиршественные столы застелены черными скатертями, а герцогский герб с круговой надписью “Dux et Marchio ♦ ler de Lorreine” над троном украшен лентами из черного крепа – и побледнел еще сильнее, на ходу соображая, что к чему. - Я опоздал! Я опоздал? Пожалуйста, нет...

Стрелой он взлетел в главное крыло Замка, в полутемную опочивальню, к смертному одру охотника. Над ложем стояла грустная молодая девушка в наряде монахинь кармелиток, с непокрытыми волосами, молитвенно сложив руки. Услышав за спиной тяжелое дыхание оборотня, явно не сулившее ничего хорошего, она с нарочитой медлительностью оглянулась, и тот обомлел. Встал столбом, потрясенный, отмечая про себя нежное и свежее круглое личико, спелые пухлые щечки, и глаза, такие большие, такие голубые, широко распахнутые, чистый, невинный, открытый взгляд...

С большим трудом он стряхнул с себя этот взгляд, стряхнул как наваждение, и взглянул на руки Клодии: меж ладоней она сжимала какой-то удлиненный предмет, похожий на шило от веретена, только тоньше и короче. Должно быть, не ожидая, что ей помешают, она не избавилась от него сразу, не спрятала и не высушила, и с острия шила капнула кровь, поставив темно-красное пятно на белоснежном покрывале. Не веря своим глазам, Каро бросился на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть в раздражающей темноте охотника.

На могучем левом предплечье Гаспарда, в месте, где на его локте отчетливо проступала голубая вена, виднелся грубый точечный след шила. И не один. И правый локоть... тоже... и шея...

\- Что ты сделала с ним, ведьма?! Выпустила ему всю кровь? Отвечай!

Девушка ответила дерзким сумрачным взглядом исподлобья, но не сказала ни слова. Повернулась и убежала, только ее и видели.

Каро не преследовал. У него не было сил. Он сидел в прежней позе на полу, поджав под себя ноги, и прижимал обе руки мертвеца, охотника и герцога к себе. Нет смысла никуда бежать, он у начала конца, все разгадки – здесь, в этой комнате, в этой темноте. Он напряженно думал, изнемогая то от боли, то от ярости.

\- Если бы только она оставила шило... подлая ведьма.

Ему нужно заночевать в замке. Остаться рядом с охотником. Проследить, узнать, понять, что будет происходить дальше.

Но если он не вернется в Синий лес до следующего восхода солнца, его семья и всё его кочевое стадо больше не примет его, выгонит как предателя, сделает чужаком. У него есть выбор, у него даже есть время... уйти, а не остаться; уйти сейчас же или уйти в предрассветную темень, успеть домой, возможно, в последний миг. Уйти и, наверное, ничего не узнать, не добиться правды, потратить ночь зря, в стане врагов, у постели бездыханного Гаспарда, которому он так и не назвал своё имя.

\- Лучше бы мне остаться для тебя просто «Каро», - прошептал он отчаянно, не зная, что охотник сквозь летаргию слышит каждое слово. - Лучше бы мне никогда не встретить тебя в лесной чаще и не начать наш безумный бег. Много людей приходило убить нас, подстрелить, как обычную дичь, содрать шкуры, освежевать, поджарить, закоптить, засолить или сразу съесть, не откладывая. Много поколений вас пережило много поколений нас. Не было среди нас ни прорицаний, ни пророчеств, ни великих преданий об избранных, об особо отмеченных свыше. И я верил, что все люди одинаковы. Пока ты не поймал меня купающимся в ручье, в самой глухой и чистой заводи, куда нога людская не ступала никогда. И твоя нога – тоже не могла. Ты сошел с мокрого берега в воду, и на речном песке не осталось следов. И ни одна травинка не примялась. Я был так изумлен, застигнутый врасплох, что решил – мне это мерещится. Ты поднял тучу брызг, желая приблизиться ко мне, поймать, удержать... в самый первый раз. Голод и пламя, что я нашел в твоих глазах, не походили на голод давно не отведывавшего мяса зверя и на пламя кровожадного убийцы. Но все же ты был охотником. Я ускользнул, оставив тебя ни с чем. Я думал, ты разозлишься и отправишься загонять другую дичь, я побежал предупредить всех, что наша тихая заводь потревожена и осквернена человечьим духом. Но ты опять застал меня врасплох. Подстерег под деревом Старейшин, они не заметили, не учуяли тебя, ты... ты не был человеком. И снова я не дал себе труда понять, что мне не мерещится. Ведь тебя чувствовал я, и я был уверен, просто уверен... пока ты не превратился в того демонического черного хищника, после чего я... - он захлебнулся собственным шепотом и замолчал. А когда продолжил чуть погодя, голос изменился, повысившись и ожесточившись. - Почему ты умираешь? Не смей умирать! Если ты не человек... то кто ты? Что ты такое? Восстань и покарай виновных! Почему я не могу до тебя докричаться? Почему ты лежишь хладным изваянием, что, ну что сделала с тобой проклятая ведьма с миловидным лицом ангела?!

Но что это? Призрак рассвета, так рано заглядывающий в узкие бойницы окон и подмигивающий с коварством опытного разлучника? Уже всё равно. Он останется. Нет у него выбора, как и нет другого выхода. Слишком многое связывает его с охотником. Большее, чем с семьей. Он не готов жертвовать ничем, он осознает ужас своего положения потом. Если сможет. Если это еще будет иметь значения. Он больше ничего не хочет...

Он уснул, сморенный ужасной усталостью и тревогой, похожий на обыкновенного худенького подростка, уснул, свернувшись клубком на груди Гаспарда. Только темные, похожие на дымчатое венецианское стекло рога, угрожающе наставленные на каждого, кто подойдет к ложу слишком близко, выдавали, кто он на самом деле.

Первый луч утреннего солнца коснулся этих рогов в теплом поцелуе. Но вместе с солнцем на них упала миниатюрная женская тень. А две маленькие женские ручки с усилием, но вместе с тем злобно и решительно держали огромный боевой молот из булатной стали, готовясь размахнуться для сокрушительного удара и разбить оленьи рога в драгоценное хрустальное крошево.


	3. Chapter 3

_Я ждала, я ждала... как же долго я ждала, предвкушала, представляла, как буду смаковать, торжествовать. Вечный пир несостоявшегося погребения, ведь я не хочу его убить, он не умрет, но и жить... Он жил неправильно! Зато теперь... в таком состоянии он только мой. Ты слышишь меня, Господи? Нет, никто не слышит, и тебя тоже нет, милый Господь. И твоего благословения свыше нет, я всё сама сделала, сама себя благословила на самый лучший крестовый поход, на самый главный подвиг._

_Моя милая тетушка, глупая старая гусыня... отвезла на лечебные воды, когда я «занемогла», оказала большую дорогостоящую услугу графу Валленштейну, чтобы он принял меня, поселил у себя, дал место при дворе. Но зачем мне это жалкое место фрейлины при его покрытой бородавками жене? Я приехала в провинциальный Унтервальден ради профессора, которого граф прятал от инквизиции. О, профессор, ваш великий ум создал столько гениальных механических приспособлений, они облегчили бы работу цирюльникам и повитухам, каждому сельскому лекарю пригодились бы ваши усовершенствованные ланцеты, щипцы для вырывания зубов и, конечно, эти цилиндры с острыми наконечниками для безопасного кровопускания. Но, профессор, вы слишком сильно опередили время. И хоть вы додумались выпрыскивать этими, как вы их назвали на своем ужасном немецком, «шприцами», плохую кровь из больного, вы не додумались, что с их же помощью в кровь можно что-нибудь впрыснуть – лекарство или яд. А я догадалась – я, глупая безродная девчонка, я соблазнила вас, профессор, потратив на вас всего два светских раута, я нашла ваш тайник и украла ваши бесценные чертежи. И это сделала я, дурочка. Как же удачно родиться слабой и красивой и прикидываться дурочкой, обворожительно хлопать длинными ресницами, соблазняя затем кузнеца, плотника, бакалейщика, аптекаря и того противного еврея-ростовщика. Каждый из них делал свою часть работы, выплавил, выковал, вырезал или выкроил и спаял. И я собрала заново ваше особое приспособление, профессор, ваш шприц для впрыскивания – я сделала всё так, что никто ничего не заподозрил._

_Как я рвалась душой обратно в Англию! Мелкой девчушкой я увидела Гаспарда раз, когда он прибывал в Лондон принести присягу новому королю, а также засвидетельствовать почтение моей гусыне-тетушке, управлявшей пансионом. Я увидела его и мгновенно отдала ему своё сильно бьющееся девичье сердце, а он меня... даже не заметил, низкорослую и затерявшуюся в толпе других благородных девиц, грубо оттесненную ими. Меня толкнули, меня сбросили на пол, униженная, я выглядывала из-за их спин, поглядела ему вслед, своему дядюшке, двоюродному или троюродному, не важно, ослепительному и не похожему ни на одного королевского вельможу._

_Я росла с мыслями о нем, любовь во мне росла вместе с горькой обидой. Я выросла, я воплотила свой план, запудрив мозги тетке, чтоб меня не выдали замуж раньше времени, а ведь уже пора, летом мне исполнилось шестнадцать._

_Всю осень и зиму я не могла найти благовидный предлог, под которым приличной девушке было бы не зазорно появиться в Замке. Пока не умер его отец. Я была очень зла – оказывается, Гаспард покинул Англию, отправился отвоевывать у сарацин этот презренный Гроб Господень, а я ничего не знала! Но кто бы сообщил такое юной девушке-бесприданнице, которой и взгляда поднять нельзя на старшего именитого родича? Но великий герцог де Лоррейн умер, его наследник благополучно вернулся из Иерусалима, и я воспрянула духом. Чтобы затем всю весну маяться тоской в четырех стенах за бесполезным шитьем и не мочь подстеречь Гаспарда в нужный момент, не мочь ввести в его кровь замедляющий сердце яд. Я отдала свою невинность за секрет изготовления этого снадобья, держащего душу между жизнью и смертью! Я дала попользоваться собой ради тебя, Гаспард! Я вынесла столько горя, позора и лишений, в то время как ты... ты беззаботно охотился на оленей, на этих треклятых вонючих лесных тварей!_

_Но отныне, отныне… ты мой, спокойный и недвижный, не побежишь опять в лес, ничто не встанет между нами. И твоя вкусная кровь полубога питает меня. Твои верные слуги на меня ропщут, твои друзья-рыцари меня ненавидят, зато аббат Монтень продал своему дьяволу душу за видение одного моего оголенного бедра, а этот несчастный лысый уродец Руже, управитель... да, он получил больше других. Усладу и глазам, и рукам. Не все ли равно? Не теперь, когда я у цели. Никто меня не выгонит, когда Гаспард – мой. На веки вечные. Прикованный к широкому белому ложу._

_Что? Ты не один? Этот жалкий олений заморыш еще здесь?! О, я вижу, вижу, с какой чувственностью его костлявые копытца обвились вокруг твоей шеи, Гаспард. Ничего, я обо всем позаботилась, сейчас я лишу его самого дорогого, как лишилась сама – из-за тебя._

Так безумная и одержимая жуткими страстями девчонка, одетая в длинный кружевной  пеньюар и украшенная короной всклокоченных русых волос, стояла с боевым молотом, и все эти мысли пронеслись тучами по ее челу за доли секунды. А тень ее зловеще падала на ничего не подозревавшего оборотня, спавшего на груди у наследного герцога де Лоррейна, герцога, которого он знал только как охотника. Но перед тем, как Каро сморил сон, он начал припоминать – диковинные вещи, которые видел, и ему не хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы догадаться обо всём. Он уснул, сморенный сильной усталостью, на самом пороге очень странной и, без сомнения, удивительной тайны.

Пятьсот лет назад могущественная колдунья из Анси, Мойра Аурелия, зачаровала Замок со всеми прилежащими к нему полями и лесами. Люди, что жили там испокон веков, позабыли настоящие названия земли, назвав лес – просто Синим, горы - Туманными, а замок – Замком. Что до людей чужих по крови, пришлых – не могли они в ту зачарованную область войти, не могли ее вовсе найти и увидеть, объезжая вдоль рек и оврагов: это священное место было словно вырезано с карты старой доброй Англии.

С какой же целью Мойра отделила Замок, горы и лес от всей остальной суши? Она поссорилась с человеком, положившим этому знатному роду начало – с герцогом и маркизом Симоном лер де Лоррейном. Она влюбилась в него, но она была всего лишь юной деревенской ведьмой, а он – новым господином этих земель, пожалованных королем, норманном-завоевателем. В летописях хранится довольно упоминаний о развернувшейся тогда войне, об убийствах, грабежах и бесчестьях, творившихся повсеместно на английской земле. Доподлинно неизвестно, что сделал Симон де Лоррейн с прекрасной Мойрой, с ее матерью или с ее сестрами, но она не наложила страшное проклятье на его род, обрекая на сплошные несчастья в любви или на неудачи в междоусобных войнах. Однако она заколдовала его охотничьи угодья. И дичь, которая там беззаботно резвилась, обратилась из обычных зверей в людей. Что до самого Симона – свои пророческие слова ему на ухо она шепнула, явившись туманным видением, когда он лично воззвал к ней, лежа при смерти после битвы при Аскалоне. И эти слова остались строго между ними, и загадка о них витала в воздухе над Замком и его окрестностями. Затем пять веков колдунья, поселившаяся в местечке Анси и заработавшая себе славу великой безбожницы и великой целительницы, с внимательной усмешкой следила, как сменялись лица и имена детей, внуков, правнуков и еще более далеких потомков Симона. И каждый мужчина в его роду рождался краше предыдущего, но каждый не мог полностью устроить свою судьбу, умирая почти сразу вслед за тем, как у него появлялся законный наследник. Пока не родился Гаспард, чей отец Леон прожил, воспитывая отпрыска в лучших рыцарских традициях, еще целых двадцать лет.

Что же произошло после кончины герцога Леона де Лоррейна? Или что-то необыкновенное происходило еще тогда, когда он жил и здравствовал?

То, что видел только Каро и чему не придавал значение. Потому что сам бы зачарован. Потому что двойственное волшебство натуры казалось ему простым и естественным. Потому что он спокойно принял черного хищника, гонявшегося за ним. Потому что своим особым нежнейшим отношением невольно разбивал если не само колдовство Мойры, то пускал по ветру весь смысл, который она вкладывала в метаморфозу, на которую обрекла потомка своего соблазнителя и обидчика, сводил на нет ее наказание.

И она вернулась – да, именно она – вернулась! Умерев для всех в своей старой оболочке в Анси и возродившись, как она надеялась, в полном великолепии своего сильного и пытливого ума в теле девочки Клодии. Зачем? Чтобы уничтожить запретную связь, возникшую между охотником и его возлюбленной дичью, чтоб положить конец сердечному восторгу и счастью и ввергнуть де Лоррейнов обратно в пучину напророченного ею несчастья.

К сожалению, колдовской ритуал, который Мойра сотворила для своей хитроумной гибели и последующего возрождения, был слишком сложным и опасным. Переходя из тела в тело, она рисковала потерять часть той невесомой эссенции, что составляла ее душу, ее память, ее самость. А потеряв – никогда не узнать о потере, не смочь вспомнить об утраченном. Возможно, что землей и небесами все же правил некий справедливый и милосердный бог, ибо так и случилось: старая Мойра в теле маленькой Клодии умерла, не прижившись, оставив крохи своих знаний, умений и желаний, жалкую тень мщения, которого она так жаждала. Таким образом, дерзкая девчонка понимала, кем или чем она одержима, но не понимала – почему, не отыскала в перевернутой вверх дном и отравленной чужими воспоминаниями памяти настоящую причину. Ее безумно тянуло к Гаспарду, наследнику Симона, но она никогда бы не ответила, за что именно полюбила его.

В миг, когда последние неясности развеивались, а трудные вопросы заканчивались, стертые с языка мнимых свидетелей, Клодия все еще стояла над беззащитным оленем-оборотнем, а молот в ее руках описывал дугу, тяжело опускаясь на почерневшие хрустальные рога.

Миг – и Замок от подвала до самой высокой зубчатой башни наполнил страшный, продирающий до костей крик. Он оборвался резко, и мертвая тишина, что накрыла следом – показалась еще страшнее. Но не всем домочадцам, рабам и челяди... а одному человеку, что стоял ближе всех, в чьи уши и крик, и тишина влились первыми.

Потому что этот крик, к ее сильнейшей панике и озлоблению, уничтожил злые чары, разрушил дурманящее снадобье, введенное в кровь герцога, и освободил его душу из плена, вырвал из одного тесного закоулка обездвиженного тела.

Охотник закрыл глаза, что почти два месяца, открытыми, смотрели в никуда. Всё его тело дрожало, бессильное, обескровленное – слишком много этой бессмертной крови Клодия отнимала каждый день, незаметно, шприц за шприцем, пробуя насытиться своим проклятьем, своим желанным господином. Но дрожал он недолго, вновь наполняясь силой, которой, казалось, неоткуда было прийти. Но на самом деле – было.

Из разбитых рогов, из хрустальных обломков, рассыпавшихся по бревенчатому полу после сокрушительного удара молотом, вытянулась дымчатая черная субстанция, засверкавшая мириадами мельчайших хрустальных звезд, и ее вместе с тяжелым спертым воздухом втянул Гаспард в тонкие вспыльчивые ноздри. Наконец-то его красные волосы огненным заревом взметнулись над подушкой. Он очнулся от мрака летаргии, пришел в себя из долгого забвения.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Почему ты ее не казнишь? - настойчиво бубнил Каро с набитым ртом, поглощая десерт из мягкого сыра с ягодами. Его рога только начали отрастать, очень медленно, чистые и прозрачные, без дымчатых вкраплений. Правда, не такие, как прежде – не бесцветно хрустальные, а голубоватые. - Ты должен ее казнить. Это предательство, почти как государственная измена. Ну, на уровне не страны, а твоего герцогства. Тоже немаловажно.

Гаспард предпочитал улыбаться и не отвечать, покрывая шею оборотня поцелуями. Каро съел очередную пригоршню черники, слизал сок с фиолетовых пальцев и не думал униматься:

\- Она хотя бы в застенке? В твоей подвальной камере пыток? Томится, страдает? Там достаточно сыро, чтоб у нее болели суставы? Кто будет ее судить? Ты ведь высший закон в своих землях? Ты прикажешь отрубить ей голову?

Гаспард горячо водил языком по одному его оголенному плечу, почти не скрывая... чего, собственно, желал бы после трапезы. Они были одни за главным пиршественным столом в тронном зале, но юноша всё равно покраснел и попытался прикрыться.

\- Ты меня для разнообразия слушаешь? Она колола тебе сок волчьих ягод и болиголова, выданный хитрым похотливым шарлатаном за чудодейственное колдовское снадобье! Ты мог умереть от этого, то есть любой бы умер, давно в земле покоился бы, это чистый яд, это верная смерть! А ты бессмертен, как... бессмертен по чистой случайности! То есть я не знаю почему, Гаспард, а ведь причина есть, всему есть причина.

\- Каро, - прошептал охотник хрипло, снова стягивая с одного плеча обеспокоенного подростка серую тунику и прижимая его всего к себе. - Ты слишком возбуждающе ешь.

\- Ну я толком не кушал, пока болел, - хмуро признался Каро, не отрывая взгляда от пылающих глаз герцога. - И вообще мне как-то не до еды было: тебя травил непонятно кто, до состояния живого мертвеца довел, и каждый встреченный тут проходимец врал в лицо, чем он в твоем Замке занимается, то есть должен заниматься, а сам вместо этого безобразно пьянствовал, бездельничал или предавался разврату, - он тяжело вздохнул, принимая еще один обжигающий поцелуй, в опущенный уголок рта. - Тебе следовало бы быть серьезнее. Ты сумасброд, а не правитель. Если бы я знал, кто ты, когда ты за мной охотился...

\- То что? Выставил бы меня из лесу улаживать ленные дела и разбираться с крестьянами-бунтовщиками? А сам бы травку на лугу щипал?

\- Фу, не люблю я луговую траву, солнцем пережженную. Ну... - оборотень взлохматил себе волосы, задев ненароком шишечки новых рогов, поморщился. - Прости, но такое ощущение, что тебе бессмертие дали, только чтоб ты не убился раньше времени, сиганув в пасть очередной ловушки. А если б я оказался гадом? Тебя одна слабая плюгавая девчонка чуть в могилу не свела, а что если их придет две? То есть... ну пойми же, я хочу сказать: то, что ты жив, не твоя заслуга, а счастливая случайность. А удача не может быть вечно на твоей стороне. Я волнуюсь. Как тебя тут бросать, Гаспард? На день оставлю, утром вернусь – и какой-нибудь новый искатель наживы или пиявка, охочая до изысканной голубой крови, облюбует твой Замок, вотрется в доверие, пользуясь твоим добрым сердцем...

\- Значит, не оставляй? - герцог усадил его спиной к себе и жадно зарылся в темную шевелюру. - Ты видишь меня таким открытым и уязвимым теперь, после всего. Но я только с тобой – такой. Безжизненной статуэткой я поднял тебя и не предал ни в чьи руки, боясь, что кто-то навредит тебе больше... чем это уже сделала Клодия. Она причитала в ужасе, быстро растеряв всю злобу, быстро поняв, что не желает никакой мести, что не сделает хуже, чем есть – если я хоть на кончик мизинца ей дорог. И вот так, не выпуская тебя из рук ни на минуту, я занимался расследованием, два дня и две ночи, пока ты не пошевелился, отмерев из статуэтки обратно... в мальчика. Но пока твой дух почивал или витал где-то отдельно от тела, я прошел с инспекцией через весь замок, нашел трупы девушек-плакальщиц – их злой бес, которым одержима Клодия, приносил в жертву, чтобы обеспечить себе молодость и свежесть лица. Так как, похоже, он очень стар, морщинист и уродлив, и это, несмотря ни на что, проступало сквозь данную Господом девичью красоту. Других плакальщиц я отправил домой, горького пьяницу Руже велел прилюдно высечь и разжаловать до свинопаса, а аббат Монтень, предвидя, что я откажусь дальше финансировать пирушки в его монастыре, сам вызвался принести покаяние и сесть на недельный хлеб и воду. Воду с вином, как доложил мне один усердный и исполнительный послушник... так что это вино ему еще сильнее разбавили водой. И еще разок о Клодии – я упомянул о гнездящемся в ней бесе. Он уж пятьсот лет как поселился в ней... и жил не только в ней, не только в ее теле. Мы дважды прошли мимо нее сегодня утром: она подметала двор, ты не узнал ее, за два дня превратившуюся в дряхлую старуху. Ты точно хочешь для нее виселицу или острый топор палача? Ведь такая казнь станет ей легким избавлением, спасением от горя поражения и угрызений совести.

Резко развернувшись, Каро некоторое время со смешанным выражением таращился в чуть насмешливое лицо Гаспарда. А потом легонько боднул шишечками рогов в шею.

\- Я думал, ты не умеешь быть жестоким. И кровожадным.

\- Иногда умею.

\- Я так не вовремя потерял сознание от боли. Могу до бесконечности оправдываться, что ломание рогов поспорит с муками живорождения, что у меня не было выбора и я покинул место финального сражения против собственной воли. Могу, но не буду. Меня просто снедает любопытство о том, чего я не увидел. Что же ты сделал с преступной племянницей в момент, когда вернулся в мир живых? Клянусь, в моем воображении ты дюжину раз свернул ей тонкую цыплячью шею голыми руками и еще столько же – швырнул об стену, размазав в кровавый блинчик.

\- Кстати, Каро, хочешь блинчик?

\- Гаспард! Не скажешь мне? Что произошло.

\- Когда?

\- В момент твоего воскрешения!

\- Да... мм... не помню. Возможно, я до чрезвычайности хотел зажаренного целиком барашка, пирог с жирной олениной и бочонок вина, и три графина терпкого мёда, и кувшин с элем, поскольку не ел и не пил с конца апреля, а сейчас заканчивается июнь.

\- Ну Гаспард! Ты встал со смертного одра и?..

\- И все виновные обратились в крошечные, трусливо убегающие тени, - закончил он вдруг сурово, сдвинув темно-красные брови. - Мне не пришлось и пальцем шевелить. Одного звука моего голоса было достаточно, чтобы всех приструнить.

\- Ты врешь. Преувеличиваешь. Так ведь не бывает. Не так легко.

\- А когда огненные копья летали над твоей головой – я их тоже преувеличивал? Или у твоего страха глаза были велики?

\- Я не боялся, - задиристо ответил оборотень. - Когда ты носишься со смешным и надменным видом или властно трогаешь меня – никогда не боюсь. Боюсь, когда прекращаешь. То есть боялся тогда... когда ты несколько ночей не выходил на охоту и я впервые примчался в Замок, выяснить, что стряслось. И еще боялся, когда твой огонь погас.

\- А сейчас чего-нибудь боишься?

\- Что Клодия обманула тебя показной капитуляцией, сыграла опять на струнах доброго сердца и битва с ней далеко не окончена.

\- Если бы рога у оленей не имели обыкновение отрастать заново, она собственноручно выкопала бы себе скромную могилу на краю монастырского кладбища. Но раз твою очаровательную твердолобость опять будут украшать дивные хрустальные наросты – пусть она мирно помахивает метлой во дворе. И только если сильно постаревшая племяшка захочет чего-то большего – к ее же собственной безопасности ей лучше сесть на эту метлу и улететь куда подальше отсюда.

Каро захихикал, представив в красках этот полет, но быстро опять помрачнел:

\- За пятьсот лет тот злой бес мог припасти беды, о которых ты не подозреваешь. А вдруг твоё бессмертие – его рук дело? И если он исчезнет, ты тоже...

\- Зачем гадать? Когда можно всё это выпытать. Клещами вытянуть, если придется. Скушай пока этот блинчик. А я пошел в подвал готовить «железную деву», горячие гвозди, жидкий свинец и крепкие колья. И всякий, кто не расколется по-хорошему сразу – пожалеет, потому что мне понравится развлекаться со снятым нимбом, зажатым под мышкой. Потом, когда я... войду во вкус.

\- Изверг! - мягким голосом, не сочетавшимся с высказанным словом, припечатал Каро и положил на блинчик следующую горсть фиолетовых ягод.

\- Сладкая жертва! - крикнул Гаспард довольно, спускаясь по винтовой лестнице в подвальные помещения. - Кстати, ты следующий! Не забудь спрятаться в спальне!

\- Нет, какая спальня?! На балконе! Не скажу, в какой башне! Не найдешь!

\- Вот противный!

\- Поохоться на меня хорошенько!

\- Внутри замка?! Ладно! - он засыпал углей, разжигая огонь под решетчатой жаровней в центре застенка. - Черт возьми, неисправимый. Ох уж это дикая охота...


End file.
